


The Ways of the Goddess

by Vinvalen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinvalen/pseuds/Vinvalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Chaos' origins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ways of the Goddess

The birth was difficult, its process lasting well past the hours of night and into the following day.  
In the forest canopy, voices rose, singing the small one into a world of wisdom and far green spaces under an endless sky.

"This one," the Elder said to his father, "will change the world."

The days passed, and still they sang. Peace for the mother, sorrow for the ones she left behind.

The Lifestream would remember, carry her spirit to sing before the Goddess.

"He has already rent mine asunder," his father replied without malice. "His will be a hard path;  
yet the ways of the Goddess are beautiful; as is he."

The Elder bowed her head in acknowledgment, then asked in the Holy tongue:

"Hast thou a name for thy firstborn?"

His father gazed down upon the tiny form in his arms, smiling though his eyes were blurred with sorrow.

"Chaos. He shall be called Chaos."

**Author's Note:**

> Something of a companion piece to 'That Which Remains'. Hmm... I may have to establish a Chaos 'verse to deal with my headcanon. :D Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!


End file.
